Wonder Woman (film)
Wonder Woman is a 2011 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name, produced and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the fourth film in the DC Cinematic Universe (DCU). The film was directed by George Clooney, written by Allan Heinburg, and stars Gal Gadot as Diana, alongside Chris Pine, Jessica Biel, David Thewlis, Danny Huston, Samantha Jo, Lisa Loven Kongsli, Beth Behrs, Robin Wright, and Connie Nielsen. The film sees Diana, the crown princess of Themyscira, banished to Man's World and stripped of her powers after she reignites a dormant war. As her sister, Circe, plots to take the throne for herself, Diana must prove herself worthy and reclaim her sword the Godkiller. Plot In 965 AD, Hippolyta, queen of Themyscira, wages war against the immortal Nymphs and Wizards of Greece and their leader Oggar, to prevent them from conquering the realms, starting with Man's World (Earth). The Amazon warriors defeat the Immortals and seize the source of their power, the Magic Girdle of Aphrodite. In the present, Hippolyta's daughter Diana prepares to ascend to the throne of Themyscira, but is interrupted when Immortals attempt to retrieve the Girdle. Against Hippolyta's order, Diana travels to Greece to confront Oggar, accompanied by her sister Circe, childhood friend Nemesis and the Shim'Tar: Artemis, Nubia, and Philippus. A battle ensues until Hippolyta intervenes to save the Amazons, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Diana's arrogance, Hippolyta strips her daughter of her godly power and exiles her to the Man's World as a mortal, accompanied by her sword the Godkiller, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it. Diana lands in Arizona, where astrophysicist Dr. Steve Trevor, his assistant Grace Rogers, and mentor Dr. Noah Deschnik find him. The local populace finds the Godkiller, which A.R.G.U.S. agent Jake Goldstein soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Steve's data about the wormhole that delivered Diana to Earth. Diana, having discovered the Godkiller's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that A.R.G.U.S. has constructed, but she finds herself unable to lift it and is captured. With Deschnik's help, she is freed and resigns herself to exile on Earth as she develops a romance with Steve. Circe discovers that she is Oggar's biological daughter, adopted by Hippolyta after the war ended. A weary Hippolyta falls into a long sleep to recover her strength. Circe seizes the throne in Hippolyta's stead and offers Oggar the chance to kill Hippolyta and retrieve the Girdle. Nemesis and the Shim'Tar, unhappy with Circe's rule, attempt to return Diana from exile, convincing Menalippe, gatekeeper of the Thalarion—the means of traveling between places/realms—to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Circe sends the Blitzkrieg, a seemingly indestructible automaton, to pursue them and kill Diana. The warriors find Diana, but the Blitzkrieg attacks and defeats them, prompting Diana to offer herself instead. Struck by the Blitzkrieg and near death, Diana's sacrifice proves her worthy to wield the Godkiller. The sword returns to her, restoring her powers and enabling her to defeat the Blitzkrieg. Kissing Steve goodbye and vowing to return, she and her fellow Amazons leave to confront Circe. In Themyscira, Circe betrays and kills Oggar, revealing her true plan to use Oggar's attempt on Hippolyta's life as an excuse to destroy Greece with the Thalarion, thus proving herself worthy to her adoptive father. Diana arrives and fights Circe before destroying the Thalarion to stop Circe's plan, stranding herself in Themyscira. Hippolyta awakens and prevents the sisters from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Circe apparently commits suicide by allowing herself to fall when Hippolyta rejects her pleas for approval. Diana makes amends with Hippolyta, admitting she is not ready to be queen; meanwhile, on Earth, Steve and his team search for a way to open a portal to Themyscira. In a post-credits scene, Deschnik is taken to a A.R.G.U.S. facility, where Amanda Waller opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious lantern-shaped object, which Waller says may hold untold power. An invisible Circe prompts Deschnik to agree, and he does. Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jessica Biel as Circe *David Thewlis as Noah Deschnik *Danny Huston as Oggar *Samantha Jo as Artemis *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe *Beth Behrs as Grace Rogers *Robin Wright as Antiope *Connie Nielson as Hippolyta *Florence Kasumba as Nubia *Doutzen Kroes as Philippus *Pedro Pascal as Nemesis Marketing Clooney, Gadot, Pine, Behrs, Biel, and Jason Clarke promoted the film at 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International